Give it To Me
by PiCaPiQi
Summary: [TRAILER] Hanya seorang baby sitter yang sexy yang dapat memikat hati, Uang dan tubuh tuannya! Taoris fanfic. Please read guys :D RnR


"Pekerjaanmu ini tidak akan sulit. Hanya mengasuh anak kecil. Jika mereka menangis kau bisa memberikan dia sebuah _Lollipop_ hingga ia terdiam." Jelas seorang laki-laki tinggi berambut pirang kepada seorang _baby sitter_ laki-laki yang manis karena mata panda-nya.  
Sang _baby sitter_ pun mengangguk secara perlahan dan lembut. Pandangan _baby sitter_ itu teralihkan saat seorang anak laki-laki tampan berjalan kearahnya dan silaki-laki pirang itu.

"_Gege_, aku mulai bosan." Ucap anak kecil itu, dan kemudian anak kecil itu menatap _Baby sitter_ itu dengan tatapan bingung. Tatapan yang mengisyaratkan _'Siapa laki-laki ini'. _Merasa diperhatikan, sang _baby sitter_ mendekat kearah anak kecil itu, namun dengan gerakan gesit anak kecil itu menjauh dari calon _baby sitter_-nya. Hati sang _baby sitter_ itu rasanya tengah diinjak oleh anak tersebut.

"Jangan takut sayang. Ini adalah _baby sitter_-mu yang baru. Gege harap kau bisa berteman dengannya, dan tidak membuat kejadian-kejadian memalukan seperti yang kau lakukan kepada _baby sitter_-mu yang lama." Ujar laki-laki pirang ketika sadar dengan kebingungan adiknya itu.

"_Come on_ Kris-_ge_! Aku itu sudah besar, aku tidak butuh _baby sitter_ lagi." Dan ternyata nama laki-laki tinggi berambut pirang itu adalah Kris. Kris mengelus kepala adiknya itu dengan sayang.

"Sehun, ini untuk kebaikanmu. _Gege_ harap kau tidak akan membantah lagi. Ini yang terbaik untukmu." Tutur Kris dengan lembut.

"Hai adik kecil. Namaku Huang Zi Tao. Kau bisa memanggilku Tao. Eh bukan. Tao-_gege _lebih tepatnya." Ujar laki-laki bermata panda yang bernama Tao itu sambil berjongkok untuk menyamai dirinya dengan adiknya Kris. Sehun, adik Kris hanya dapat mengerutkan keningnya tanda bingung. Melihat ekspresi yang dikeluarkan Sehun, Tao hanya dapat menggarut tengkuknya yang sesungguhnya sama sekali tidak gatal sambil perlahan kembali berdiri.

**.**

**.**

- Presented by **PiCaPiQi** -

**.**

**.**

"Ayolah sayang, makan nasimu. Kau bahkan belum memakan sesuap nasi pun." Tao sang _baby sitter_ baru Sehun tampak frustasi dengan kelakuan nakal tuan kecilnya yang tidak mau memakan nasi darinya.

"Kau bisa berhenti memaksaku, huh?" Bentak Sehun namun dengan suara yang kecil dan terkesan amat sangat dingin. Sehun menatap Tao tajam, membuat sang _baby sitter_ menghembus nafas pasrah. Tao meletakkan piring nasi Sehun keatas meja, dan memandang penuh harap kearah Sehun.

"Aku tidak ingin dimarahi _gege_-mu, Sehun. Kau belum makan dari tadi. Kau hanya asyik dengan mainan-mainanmu yang tidak ada gunanya ini. Kumohon. Walaupun sedikit tapi setidaknya kau makanlah." Ujar Tao lagi dengan lembut dan secara perlahan mengelus surai pirang milik Sehun. Dengan gerakan cepat dan keras Sehun menepis tangan Tao.

"Jangan pernah menyentuhku!" Ujar Sehun dalam. Sehun bangkit dari duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan Tao yang duduk terdiam karena perlakuan Sehun padanya. Tao duduk termenung meratapi nasibnya yang bersedia menjadi _baby sitter_ dari adik Kris. Menurut Tao ini sungguh menyedihkan.

"Padahal Kris itu tampan berwibawa kepada setiap orang, tapi kenapa adiknya kasar begitu ya? Huh, bikin pusing saja." Omel Tao sendiri sembari merapikan mainan-mainan Sehun yang berserakan.

**.**

**.**

- A Thriller Fanfic -

**.**

**.**

"Masuk." Terdengar samar suara serak dari dalam kamar berpintu besar itu. Tao membuka pintu kamar Kris, dan memasuki kamar tersebut. Dengan tampang yang terlihat frustasi Tao melangkah melangkah perlahan kearah Kris. Tao mendapati Kris yang tengah membaca buku tebal yang menurut Tao pasti bosan untuk dibaca.

"bagaimana? Kau menyerah?" Tanya Kris _to the point_. Sontak Tao menegakkan kepalanya, beralih memandang wajah rupawan milik pengusaha muda Kris Wu. Lalu Tao menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. Perlahan Tao menghembus nafasnya berat. Menyerah bukanlah gaya seorang Huang Zi Tao.

"Kau harus tahu. Ada beberapa baby sitter yang sehari sudah pergi karena kenakalan Sehun. Paling lama paling tiga hari atau empat hari paling lama. Kuharap kau dapat menangani adikku itu." Tutur Kris saat melihat Tao menggelengkan kepalanya. Tao menatap Kris bingung.

"Segitu nakalkah adikmu tuan?" Tanya Tao hati-hati.

"Ya begitulah. Semenjak aku pergi kekorea Sehun sama sekali tidak mendapatkan kasih sayang. Itu dikarena, _you see_. Aku sibuk." Jawab Kris dan langsung menampilkan senyumannya. _Senyuman maut, sexy. _pikir Tao

"Ahh. Begitu. Orang tuamu? Kenapa dia tidak bersama orang tuamu, tuan?" Tanya Tao lagi, masih dengan kehati-hatiannya.

"Mereka dikanada. Sehun tidak ingin berpisah denganku." Jawab Kris sambil menutup bukunya dan meletakkannya diatas meja dihadapannya. "Untuk apa kau mempertanyakan itu, hm?" Tanya Kris menatap Tao _misterius_.

"Ya? Oh. Maaf tuan. Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud. Maafkan saya tuan." Ucap Tao cepat. Sungguh dia memang hanya ingin bertanya dan tidak punya maksud apa-apa.

"Ump, baiklah. kau bisa kembali." tutur Kris. Tao menganggukkan kepalanya dan berbalik dengan sopannya. Saat Tao hampir meraih pintu, Kris memanggilnya.

"Tao?" Tao berbalik.

"Ya tuan?"

"Ump, berhenti memanggilku _tuan._ Kau bisa memanggilku _gege_" Ucap Kris dan lagi mengeluarkan senyuman yang menawan. Tao berfikir sejenak. Namun beberapa menit kemudian langsung mengangguk.

"Baik tu-ehh, Kris _gege_" Jawab Tao. Dan Kris kembali mengisyaratkan Tao untuk keluar dari kamarnya. Tao berbalik dan keluar menghilang dari pandang Kris dari balik pintu.

**.**

**.**

- Give it To Me -

- Fanfic for Taoris shipper -

**.**

**.**

"Tampan, berwibawa, baik hati, ramah, tajir, dan _sexy_" Tao memukul kepalanya beberapa kali. Entah kenapa rasanya aneh jika bertemu dengan tuannya itu. Kris Wu. Laki-laki tajir yang tampan yang memperkerjakannya sebagai _Baby sitter_ untuk adiknya Sehun.

Lancang memang jika seorang _baby sitter_ mengagumi, eh bukan menyukai tuan besarnya sendiri. Tapi Tao sama sekali tidak peduli. Hati Tao tersenyum mungkin dengan kemenangan akan ide-nya yang gila.

Hanya ada beberapa keinginan sekarang. _UANG_ dan _TUBUH SEXY _dari seorang Kris Wu!

**.**

**.**

**COMING SOON ~**


End file.
